<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swimmer boy by nashisanasshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525829">swimmer boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole'>nashisanasshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Swimmer Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashisanasshole/pseuds/nashisanasshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico di Angelo, a member of the photography club, meets Percy Jackson for the first time, he helplessly falls in love with the swim team captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. he was beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>swimmer boy</p><p> </p><p>Nico di Angelo sat at his desk, rubbing the camera which hung over his neck. Around him, the photography club and journalism club kids were conversing, which Nico rather gladly refused to be involved in. It was almost the end of the month, meaning that everyone in the photography club was busy collaborating with the journalism club for the upcoming school newspaper. The club leader asked everyone to gather around in an empty classroom in the morning before classes started, and Nico being one of the newest members of the club, he sat alone, fumbling with his camera. The club leaders also didn’t ask much from him, probably because he was just a newbie, which Nico had nothing against. He’d rather take independent photos than waste his time taking pictures of phony seniors and apathetic school faculties for something so mediocre. I’m only here so I have something to write on my college application, Nico thought.</p><p>Nico straightened his back against his chair, leaned forward, and propped his elbows onto the desk with his camera in his hands. He turned the camera on, and with a whirring sound, the lens emerged from the frontal side of it. Carefully bringing the camera to his face, Nico looked into the viewfinder, looking at the world through a small rectangle. The world could sometimes be overwhelming, but it was through a camera viewfinder and a rectangle everything felt composed. You saw something you weren’t able to through the naked eye—it silenced the unnecessary and emphasized the beauty of things. And by capturing such beauty and keeping it to himself, Nico found the world bearable. </p><p>Nico brought the camera toward the window and looked outside, zooming into a yellow school bus. The bus was parked outside the school backyard and a single line of students were coming out of the school building. Each of them was wearing a blue jacket, with sports duffel bags hanging over their shoulders. All of them were boys, most of them looking like juniors and seniors. They all had a stern visage, with earphones plugged into their ears, probably getting mentally ready for whatever they’re going to. Zooming out, the students became smaller and smaller, and the students looked nothing more than arduous ants carrying bread crumbs. </p><p>Uninterested, as Nico was about to pull away from the window, a boy with wet jet black hair emerged from the corner of the camera viewfinder. Unlike the other athletes, he was wearing a white t-shirt, with the blue jersey jacket hanging around his neck, and it honestly looked more like a bathroom towel than a jacket. Curiously zooming the camera lens back in, the boy’s side profile was captured into the small rectangle. He had a wide grin slapped on his face, with a lollipop stick sticking out of the corner of his lips. Sloppily walking his way over to the bus, he looked nonchalant, relaxed, unlike the other athletes who got onto the bus before him. </p><p>Looks like an idiot, Nico thought. Just then, the boy in the viewfinder turned straight into Nico’s camera lens as if he read his mind. That’s when Nico saw the boy’s eyes, which seemed to look right through him and sense his instantaneously beating heart. His eyes were ocean-green and seemed to glisten iridescently under the morning sunlight. Staring into his eyes, Nico swore he could hear the ocean for a second. The boy had a smug smirk on his face as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, breaking eye contact with the camera. He walked toward the bus, and the moment he got on, it took off. </p><p>It took a second for Nico to realize that his face was probably red from the unexpected eye contact with the green-eyed boy. Slowly dropping his camera, he inhaled quickly and pulled himself away from the window, trying to recollect what just happened. Okay, am I really gonna be swayed by some fuckboy looking senior? Nico’s eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. </p><p>Hugging his camera and thinking about the smug smirk the boy had on his face, Nico noticed someone approaching him in his peripheral. Looking up, he saw the leader of the photography club. Nico couldn’t care less about anyone in the club, and he unsurprisingly forgot the name of the guy standing in front of him. Well, at least I know he’s the leader of the club, Nico thought. The guy made eye contact with Nico and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He had a thick pile of paper in his arms. </p><p>“Nico di Angelo, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The guy sighed a little and started skimming through his thick pile of papers. He pulled one paper out and lay it in front of my desk. </p><p>“We’re kinda running out of people at the moment,” he started, sighing again. It felt belittling and annoying but Nico let it slide. He’s probably stressed from all the work he has to do for the newspaper, give the guy a break. “So I want you to go over to the swimming team and take some pictures of the swim team captain, Percy Jackson.”</p><p>Skimming through the paper, it was an interview by some journalism kid at school on this swim team captain, Percy Jackson. Something about his impressive achievements and upcoming swimming tournaments and stuff. But wait, I’m taking the photos? Nico scrunched his eyebrows.</p><p>“Uh, hey, but I’m, you know, just a newbie to the club. Will it be okay for me to take pho—”</p><p>The club leader cut him off short with a loud sigh. Now looking at him more carefully, Nico noticed the dark circles drooping down from his eyes, and his eyes were also pretty bloodshot. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and adjusted the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Okay Nico, we’re kinda running out of options here. People are leaving the club, so I want you to just—” The guy closed his eyes tightly and opened it. “—please just cooperate. Okay?”</p><p>Nico nodded reluctantly, kinda feeling pity for the leader, but honestly was feeling bitter about the fact that he had to waste one of his days to take photos of some swimming team captain dude. The club leader uttered a succinct thank you, and returned to this front of the classroom and started arguing with some other journalism kids. </p><p>Holding the interview paper with his left hand, Nico rested his head on his right hand, realizing, damn, I don’t even know what this dude looks like. When he looked up to ask the club leader how he was supposed to find this Percy Jackson dude, he was splurged on the desk, exhausted by the clubmates yapping about whether to make the font of the newspaper Times New Roman or Arial. Nico decided to keep the question to himself. Great, better ask the sports director about this. </p><p>Unknowingly, Nico looked outside the window again. The school backyard was now empty, with the bus departed some time ago. It was just another morning at school, but Nico could swear that he could smell the salty ocean breeze for some reason, reminding him of the fuckboy with ocean-green eyes he saw smirking at him. And for some reason, he felt like that lollipop dude was trouble—big time. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After an unpleasant meeting with the athletic director in her office—which smelled like bubble gum and cigarettes—Nico dragged his tired self out of the office, heading downstairs to the pool. Let’s just get this done with. The more he headed downstairs, the smell of chlorine started to overpower the atmosphere at the staircase, giving him an idea that he was heading to the correct place. 3:30 to 5:30, Nico mumbled, remembering the swimming team practice times the athletic director told him. Checking his wristwatch, it was 3:45, giving him more than enough time to find this Percy Jackson and head back home and work more on his photography portfolio.</p><p>He arrived in front of a big door with circular glass windows. Peering into one of the door windows, Nico saw a group of teenage boys diving into a swimming pool, and whistle noises were audible. Carefully, Nico pushed the door and entered the swimming pool area, splashing water and coaches’ yells now clearer. Ahead of Nico, he saw who he assumed as the swimming team coach. He had a whistle in his mouth and at his whistle, two teenage boys dove into the swimming pool and swam away. </p><p>Nico cleared his throat. The coach noticed him right away. “Hi, are you the coach for the swimming team?”</p><p>The coach gestured to a teenager sitting next to him—who Nico presumed was a student manager, who started to blow his whistle as the coach walked towards Nico. The coach assumed Nico wanted to sign up for the swimming team manager but Nico nervously chuckled, shook his head, and introduced himself as one of the members of the photography club. </p><p>“So you’re here to take pictures of the team, eh?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m specifically looking for a, um, Percy Jackson?”</p><p>The coach nodded and pointed to the very end of the swimming pool. Amidst the diving and leisurely swimming athletes, one particular athlete was performing a freestyle stroke in the pool at lightning speed, occasionally stopping and asking for a manager for water and other errands. So that’s Percy Jackson. Nico thanked the swimming team coach, as the coach bluntly informed any photos will have to be taken at break time so it wouldn’t interfere with the athlete’s training. Nico nodded and walked over to the bleachers on the other side of the pool, where Nico was able to see this Percy Jackson more clearly. </p><p>Nico wasn’t a professional swimmer—heck, he didn’t know a thing about swimming—but this Percy Jackson guy, even at first glance, was an amazing athlete. Nico wasn’t even planning to take any photos, but seeing the way he moved in the pool, his hand unknowingly reached for the camera inside his bag. It was a habit he had. Photography being the only thing in his mind at times, when he saw something that came to him as beautiful, he spontaneously took pictures, whatever it may be. And right now, Percy Jackson looked like a majestic sea creature in front of Nico di Angelo’s eyes. </p><p>He wasn’t just swimming through water, it looked like he was water himself—every single stroke he made in the pool was smooth and graceful. Seeing him laughing with his teammates in the pool, jokingly spewing water out of a water gun he made with his hands reminded Nico of baby dolphins playing joyfully in the ocean. Even with his swimming goggles and cap on, Nico had a feeling that this Percy Jackson was an attractive individual.</p><p>When Nico looked at Jackson through his viewfinder, it felt like everything around him seized to exist. Focusing on the way he moved in the water, or his smiles…  it felt like capturing raw beauty—it felt like capturing a snapshot of the calm, green ocean at sunset, with the waves releasing fistfuls of clear, white seashells every time it hit the shore. It was as if this Percy Jackson was the god of the ocean, having the time of his life frolicking in the blue-green ocean, under the summer sun. He was beautiful</p><p>Mesmerized, Nico took a few different shots of Jackson—him laughing, swimming, taking a quick water break…  Looking through them on his camera one by one, Nico had to grin. Letting a satisfied sigh escape his lips, Nico placed his camera to the side and watched Jackson dive and swim away. Nico had a goofy grin on his face as if he was daydreaming. But, honestly, he was watching Percy Jackson, the ace and leader of the swimming team—you couldn't blame Nico for falling in love with the way Jackson moved in the water.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It was about 4:30 PM when the whole team took a fifteen-minute break. Many went to grab their water bottles, and others stayed in the pool, goofing off by doing handstands and pushing each other. Percy Jackson remained a while in the pool, as the coach approached him. They seemed to talk about something when he pointed at Nico, who was sitting in the bleachers watching them. As the coach gestured Nico to come over, Nico quickly stood up, grabbed his camera and awkwardly walked over to where Percy Jackson and coach were at, constantly touching his hair, worried of if he looked messy.  Jackson was still submerged into the pool, but managed to wave his hand at Nico, who waved his hand back, mumbling a small “hey.” He felt his face reddening.</p><p>“Alright, so the break ends at 4:45 PM. Just make sure you’re done with taking pictures by then.” The coach then walked away, leaving Percy Jackson and Nico alone. Up close, Jackson was even more charming. He still had his goggles and cap on so all Nico could really see was his smile, but it was enough to melt his heart. </p><p>Jackson splashed as he pulled himself on the edge of the swimming pool, looking up at Nico who stood next to him, camera in his hand. His toned torso and broad shoulders were now fully visible, glistening from the water droplets. Nico gulped.</p><p>“So, this is for the school newspaper?” It was the first time Nico heard his voice. Jackson’s voice was playful, a bit mischievous, but overall soothing, like waves coming into a shore. </p><p>Nico awkwardly smiled. “Uh yeah, for the newspaper.”</p><p>“Great, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Nico. Nico di Angelo.”</p><p>“Nico. I’m Percy, the swimming team captain… but I suppose you already knew that.” Percy chuckled to himself. “So, you’re into photography?”</p><p>Nico rubbed the side of his camera nervously. “I guess.”</p><p>Percy shrugged. “Pretty cool. Bet you got some cool pictures taken with that camera of yours.” Percy pointed at the camera hanging from Nico’s neck. Nico felt his face reddening again, remembering all the photos he'd taken of Percy before their actual encounter. He mumbled a shy thanks. Percy shot a flashing smile in return.</p><p>“Uh, so,” Percy started, nonchalantly grabbing the towel on the bench behind him. “I was thinking maybe we could take the photos after practice?” He patted his wet face down with it. “I would kinda look like an idiot with wet hair and swimming goggle marks on my eyes, right?”</p><p>“Uh… ” Nico shrugged. Swimming goggle marks? Nico stood there confused.</p><p>And as if he read Nico’s mind, Jackson smiled, then started to take his goggles and swimming cap off, drying off his wet hair and face… and Nico backed up a step or two, holding his breath, in shock. </p><p>In front of him, he saw two ocean green eyes staring back at him… and Nico had to let out a small gasp.  </p><p>Well fuck, it’s the fuckboy senior I saw this morning, Nico thought miserably.</p><p>Percy Jackson ruffled his jet black hair with his towel smiling, watching his teammates goofing around in the pool. Nico then recognized that smile… it indeed was that sloppy senior’s smile he saw through his camera viewfinder earlier this morning.</p><p>What. The fuck. I can’t believe I actually fell for a senior fuckboy. Nico furiously mumbled internally.</p><p>But as mad as he was for falling for such a rather shallow senior, and as much as Nico hated falling for attractive fuckboys who bit their lips and smirked at girls for fun, Percy Jackson was oddly irresistible and mesmerizing. Nico already had fallen heads over heels to resist this perfect looking swimmer boy. Nico thought to himself: Maybe despite looking and acting like an actual fuckboy, he is worth my time... and also maybe, a genuine person. </p><p>It was true, though; something about Percy Jackson came to Nico as natural and raw—not those phony senior boys who pretended to be “cool” and “hip” to date oblivious freshmen. Everything he did and said seemed sincere. </p><p>I must be going mad, Nico thought.</p><p>Failing to notice Nico standing completely frozen next to him, contemplating whether he was worth his time or not, Pery Jackson rubbed his eyes and continued explaining his goggle marks. “So if you see around my eyes, you could see the marks from the goggles,” Percy touched around his eyes and turned to Nico. “Here.” </p><p>Percy scooched closer to Nico, as Nico slowly and cautiously approached, crouching down, bringing his face closer to Percy. Indeed, around his eyes were red circles, probably from wearing the goggles for too long. But it wasn’t really the mark which interested Nico, but it was his eyes, which seemed to lure him in. Percy’s eyes twinkled under the lights, reminding Nico of emeralds in a dark cave.</p><p>Then, as if breaking himself from a powerful spell, Nico abruptly broke eye contact then quickly stood up again. Unfazed by his sudden movement, Percy shrugged and continued to talk. “It takes a while for the marks to subside, so if you could wait for a while after practice, that would be great.”</p><p>Nico managed to open his lips. “Uh, okay. I’ll just be over there, by the, uh, bleachers.”</p><p>Percy nodded. “Great, I’ll see you soon.” He managed to lightly dry the rest of his hair. When he finally stood up from the edge of the pool, his body was now fully visible. He had an athletic build that might as well look sculpted,  which Nico had to advert his eye away from to stop blushing. Percy nonchalantly hung the towel around his neck like he did with his blue jersey jacket in the morning and walked away, as he gestured Nico good-bye.</p><p>Nico watched Percy approach his friends, fist bumping with each other and laughing about who-knows-what, with his eyes twinkling under the swimming pool lights. Nico took a deep breath and returned back to the bleachers, setting his camera to the side, then ruffling his hair in frustration.</p><p>Okay, Nico di Angelo. He really might be a sincere individual. Just avoid him if he starts acting real fishy. He’s super attractive too, like, you don’t get to meet guys like him often in your life. </p><p>But okay, like, what if you fall super hard for him, and he ends up being the massive fuckboy he truly was, who just played with your heart?</p><p>Conflicted, Nico looked up, just to have his eyes met by Percy’s. Percy smiled at him, with his sincere eyes which seemed to look into Nico’s conflicted heart, then returned to talking with his friends. Nico felt his face flushing again, feeling butterflies in his stomach, as he mumbled miserably to himself. “You really expect me to not fall for a guy like that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'll see you at school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for the sweet comments in the previous chapter--i literally felt so encouraged to continue writing :') i was having trouble trying to continue writing this, but fortunately, i think i finally got the gist of how the story should progress. now that I'm back on track, the uploads will hopefully be more frequent :  ) thank you, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It must have taken some time for the goggles marks on Percy’s eyes to subside because when Nico finally met him, it was 6:11 PM. Percy’s wet hair was now puffy, as he greeted Nico with a charming smile. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue baggy jersey shorts, with his blue jersey jacket around his neck. A sports duffle bag lazily hung from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good.” Nico quietly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled, but he obviously looked tired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Practices could be rough,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nico thought. He decided to stay silent about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what am I supposed to do?” Percy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could just take some shots in front of the school logo,” Nico pointed to the front of the swimming pool, where a huge metal sign of their school was hanging. Percy nodded in agreement, as the two of them headed over to the sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Nico to finish taking photos of Percy—after zipping up his jersey, he naturally struck the perfect poses with professional-looking smiles, as if he had done this more than a thousand times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Considering his impressive achievements, he probably did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, it didn’t take Nico too long to realize that he didn’t feel the same kind of raw and natural demeanor Percy exuded when he was practicing in the pool. The movements he made seemed unnatural, and even the smiles, were so different from the goofy ones he had when swimming around the pool. They felt mechanical. Concocted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico lowered his camera and nodded his head, indicating that he was done with the mini photoshoot, Percy’s shoulder seemed to slouch down, and Nico noticed he let out a small sigh as he approached Nico and peered into his camera. Despite Nico expecting a compliment of some sort for the photos, Percy just stared at the photo of himself smiling mechanically with lifeless eyes. Nico wanted to ask if he was feeling okay, but was worried if it was all in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico simply looked at Percy worriedly, as Percy suddenly burst into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what is this photo of me?” He leaned into Nico, and he felt like the salty scent of the ocean was tickling the end of his nose. Percy showed a picture of him laughing joyfully, one which Nico took at the beginning of practice. Nico instantaneously felt his face heating up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nico could even protest and grab his camera away from Percy, Percy made a mischievous face, bringing the camera up into the sky. Considering how Percy was several inches taller than him, he made it impossible for Nico to reach for his camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took all this today?” Percy asked, his eyes still glued onto the camera screen. Nico simply bit his lips. Percy started to look through all the other photos Nico took—and every single photo that he took, Percy had a wide grin on his face, raw and natural, which felt so much more alive than the actual photos Nico took for the newspaper. Nico felt his heart skipping a beat once again. “I look like a dumbass,” Percy mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico managed to peer at the specific photo he was looking at. It was one of the photos where Percy was goofing off with his other teammates. He had a large smile on his face, and water was splashing everywhere. Somehow, the photo felt alive, and it felt like Percy was going to emerge out of the photo any second and splash Nico with water. He looked… happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, as words absentmindedly slipped out of his mouth. “You look happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked at Nico, with a quizzical expression on his face. Nico awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away, staring into the blue swimming pool, instantly regretting what he just said. He felt as if his cheeks caught on fire. Scrambling for the right words, Nico managed to stammer an explanation. “I-I mean, I think you look the happiest when you’re, you know, uh, having fun.” He turned back and faced Percy. “You don’t look like…  a dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stared at Nico for a while, as Nico felt his sharp yet gentle gaze piercing through him. He then turned to look at the photo, and back at Nico again, and it may have been a fragment of Nico’s imagination, but he noticed a flush of color on Percy’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Percy opened his mouth and whispered. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn’t goofy, or flashy. It almost seemed to have a hint of sadness, which Nico couldn’t quite fathom. It was like seeing an odd speck of a black rain cloud hanging over a blue, clear sky. And that moment Percy shared that melancholy smile with Nico, Nico felt like they had made a magical connection through their most vulnerable selves. Nico still couldn’t quite explain the moment that they shared this day, but he was sure of one thing—he was now tethered to Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy let out a short sigh, then seemed to lighten up, as he handed Nico his camera over. He paused momentarily and eyed Nico with an unsure expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, could you send me those photos?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The photos you took of me while I was training. Not the ones we just took.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico unknowingly nodded, just to be caught unawares when Percy gave him his phone, with a blank contacts page opened. It took a second or two for Nico to realize Percy was asking for his numbers so he can send him the photos. His heart suddenly fluttered like crazy, as Nico took the phone and tapped his digits, checking and double-checking if he had pushed the correct numbers. </span>
</p><p><span>Nico then returned Percy’s phone back, as</span> <span>Percy tapped his phone screen a few times—probably writing down Nico’s name and him being the photography club kid—and then spread his hand to Nico. Nico grabbed his phone, opened up an empty contact page, and carefully placed it onto Percy’s hand. He quickly tapped away then returned it, grinning.</span></p><p>
  <span>Just as Nico was about to say something back, Percy’s phone rang wildly. The two jumped from their spots from the abrupt ringtone as Percy checked his phone screen, and his face instantly darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One second.” he quickly said and he tapped his phone screen once, and brought it up to his ears. Nico didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the person on the other end of the call had a voice so boisterous, that Nico ended up vaguely listening to the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation—or lecture—consisted of something about upcoming swimming competitions, breaking a personal record, maintaining good condition… they were all conversation-worthy topics only if the person didn’t yell so much and belittle Percy when they had a chance to. Percy remained silent the whole phone call except for a few yeses and nos, which he all mumbled apathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico peered into Percy’s face. Percy had his back slightly turned away from Nico, so it was difficult to see the entirety of his face, but Nico did notice that Percy had his eyebrows scrunched up and biting on his lips. He was angry—and anger felt foreign on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, Percy hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned back to Nico, and a slight glower was noticeable. His mischievous smile was gone. The air suddenly felt cold. Nico shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… okay?” Nico asked, his voice was imbued with uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy broke into an impish grin. His glower was gone. “Yeah, it’s just my dad. The usual stuff about swimming,” He unzipped his jersey jacket. “He’s wondering why I’m not home already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s cheeks reddened. “Shit, I’m sorry,” His hands reached his camera and started to fidget on the buttons, flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy simply replied with a melodic laugh. Nico’s heart did a somersault. “Hey, you’re good. Besides, I’m the one who should be apologizing.” He pushed his jersey sleeve up, checking the time on a black wristwatch. Percy looked back at Nico with an amiable smile. “Do you need a ride back home? It’s pretty late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head slowly. “I’m okay, I usually take the bus home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes narrowed. “C’mon, I’m offering you a free ride.” He shouldered his duffle bag impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown appeared on Nico’s face. “Aren’t you in a hurry? Your dad said he’s waiting for you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Percy quickly cut Nico’s words. “It’s all good, c’mon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to walk toward the exit of the swimming pool, gesturing Nico, whose feet were still glued to the floor in uncertainty, to follow him. Nico couldn’t seem to shake off the glower he saw on Percy’s face a few moments ago, but as if allured by Percy’s voice, Nico slowly followed him, feeling the butterflies springing into life in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy’s car was an ordinary white Prius, which he said was an early Senior gift from his dad. A small Squirtle toy hung over the rearview mirror and blue candy wrappers were haphazardly lying on the dashboard. Remembering Percy with his blue popsicle this morning, Nico quietly chuckled. Apparently, he had a sweet tooth, especially for blue candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if flustered by the state of the car, Percy hurriedly grabbed the wrappers and shove them into his pockets, as Nico slipped into the shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed under his breath and mumbled. “Sorry about the mess, I have a sweet tooth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico just smiled. “I figured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car started, as Percy gave one dubious look at Nico, and turned his head toward the back of the car, his arm finding its way around Nico’s seat in the process. “You figured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, Nico swallowed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, uh,” Nico started, wanting to slap himself for being so idiotic. “I saw you outside the classroom window this morning. I remember you having a blue popsicle in your mouth?” Nico explained (more like blabbered) trying his best not to present himself as some creepy individual stalking Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First the photos at the pool, now telling Percy that Nico saw him this morning with a specific colored popsicle in his mouth? Way to go, di Angelo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico felt the heat rising on his cheeks, more-so with Percy’s arm wrapped around his seat. Percy’s side profile was close to him, as his eyes followed the curves of his nose and lips like an art historian would do while looking at the sculpture of Michelangelo’s David. The same beachy scent from the swimming pool embraced Nico, whispering the sounds of waves into his ears. Percy, though, unaware of Nico’s reddened face, continued to drive his car out of the lot, his tongue peeping at the end of his lips from concentrating on the driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had your camera with you, right?” As the car was outside the school parking lot, Percy retracted his arm behind Nico’s seat to the wheel. He started driving their way out of school, as he looked back at Nico nodding. He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t know that was you. I noticed the camera and then it just vanished from sight.” Percy continued to drive with an impish grin playing on his lips. The orange sun shined onto Percy’s face, his eyes scintillating like emeralds. Nico fought his desire to photograph him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico groaned. “Honestly, I just coincidentally saw you this morning, I—shit, sorry if I sound like an obsessive stalker, I absolutely am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s smile broke into a burst of light laughter. “No, you’re good,” The light turned red, as the Prius came to a stop. Percy ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Nico. “As long as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t an obsessive stalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico let out a chuckle. “Trust me, I have other things to do than take pictures of you all day.” He wrapped his fingers around his camera for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s eye was narrowed, as he leaned closer to Nico. “Says the person who secretly took pictures of me at the pool today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, okay, cut it out.” Nico lightly pushed him away, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Percy remained unfazed, his devilish grin still on his lips. Nico’s cheeks turned scarlet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you aren’t my secret admirer who takes photos of me?” Percy’s voice was playful, almost sounding like a low purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico scoffed. “Please, I absolutely am not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing Nico, Percy slowly retracting back to his seat, and grabbed onto the wheels. “Shame, it would be an honor to be admired by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico thought he misheard Percy, as when he looked back at him he simply blinked, his lips pressed together like a child. Just as he was about to ask what he meant by such a statement, the lights turned green, and Percy stepped onto the accelerator. “You said you lived in Myrtle Street?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Myrtle Street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to the right and continued driving down the road, as a carefree tune of whistling escaped his mouth. Nico tried to ask what he meant by being an honor to be admired by him, but he decided to pursed his lips. Was it just a playful statement? Is he messing with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining ride was silent, with Percy’s whistle only filling the car. Familiar houses and places whizzed past Nico’s eyes, but he couldn’t help but surreptitiously steal glances of Percy now and then, studying his long lashes and nimble fingers, still thinking of Percy’s words he said in such nonchalance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window again, Nico saw his house in the distance. An amalgamation of emotions mixed with each other, as Nico shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. What was he supposed to think about such a statement? Maybe Percy was a fuckboy, luring everyone he sees into his car, saying semi-flirtatious remarks just to amuse himself to see their hearts broken in the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, he’s the swimming team’s captain, and I’m just a kid in a photography club.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of disappointment spread through his body, and Nico realized that it wasn’t because Percy turned out to be a fuckboy—it was because it was time to say goodbye to Percy until God knows when. And even though Nico wanted to hate Percy, he still remained beautiful, making his heart beat with such ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stole one last glance at Percy—one last glance at his emerald eyes, playful lips, perfect nose, and slender fingers. Retracting his gaze, Nico reluctantly opened his lips, seeing the Prius approached his house. “You can just drop me off here. I can walk my way home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knitted his eyebrows. “You sure? Which one is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico pointed at the house with a black roof, with a small droopy weeping tree in front of the yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll drop you off there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pulled up to the sidewalk as they arrived in front of Nico’s house, as he scrambled for his backpack. He let out a small squeak. “Thanks for the ride.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico opened the door, ready to run far away to where his beachy scent won’t touch or embrace him when a light tug stopped him. Looking back, he met Percy with a warm smile playing on his lips. “Here.” Percy reached out and held Nico’s hand, and placed a small candy in a blue wrapper on the palm of his hand. Percy’s hand was pleasantly warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared into Nico’s eyes for a moment, his brilliantly ocean-green eyes glowing softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Percy started, clearing his throat. Nico cocked his head to his side in curiosity. “You’re an amazing photographer. I just—” He ruffled his hair in slight frustration, avoiding meeting Nico’s eyes. “I just envy the person you admire. It’s liberating to be seen as who you truly are. You’re great Nico, I… I’m not good with words, but I appreciate the way you look at the world, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small blue candy crinkled in Nico’s hand, and Nico felt his face burning. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable, but Nico couldn’t help but let his heart drum against his rib cage in such force. Nico felt the dead flower inside him blooming again in life—the lifeless garden in his soul all coming back to life. Nico’s lips stretched across his face, as he nodded sheepishly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled. He waved his hand. “I’ll see you at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nico closed the door of the shotgun, the Prius drove away, leaving Nico alone on the sidewalk. But he was feeling warmer than ever, as his footsteps back into the house felt light like feathers. Nico covered his mouth with his hand in joy, as his other hand felt the candy. Stealing one last glance at the already vacant sidewalk, Nico di Angelo hastened his steps to his house.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was, unfortunately, a shorter chapter, but i promise more things will be coming up soon for the two hehe :) just an fyi, it wasn't paul who was yelling at percy through the phone! percy's family struggles will be disclosed in the future but i just didn't want to give everyone that paul is an asshole in this fic for now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy Jackson was supposed to be upset.</p><p>Already waking up later than usual, he was belittled in the face for his constant slacking when it comes to swimming—the continuation of yesterday night’s quarrel—when asking his dad if he knew where his car key was. Turns out, he confiscated it, until Percy decided to start to “behave.” </p><p>“Dad, it’s <em> my </em>car.”</p><p><em> And you’ve been slacking off these days. You have yet to beat your personal best, and now you’ve woken up late this morning? </em> He glanced at his extravagant wristwatch. <em> Behave. </em></p><p>Percy was madder than ever, but knowing things never ended well trying to make a compromise with his dad, he gulped down his anger for the hundredth time. And as desperate he was to not be late to school, he kickstarted his old Yamaha bike from the garage, took one glance of hatred at the Prius, and drove away to school. Drove, more like ran away, as he finally was able to breathe in comfort with his house out of sight. Percy had yet to discover a haunted house more terrifying than his own.</p><p>And so, Percy Jackson was supposed to be upset. He was exhausted, constantly living someone else’s life. </p><p>“‘Behave,’ my ass,” He mumbled to himself, a little despondently, and he slouched in his seat at homeroom. “I’m not a… a <em> fucking </em> dog<em>.</em>” </p><p>He was starting to hate swimming—no, he was sure he <em>hated </em>swimming. After years of listening to his dad’s lectures day and night, Percy Jackson inevitably and tragically learned to hate the thing he loved the most. But while he would have continued his train of negative thoughts this morning, the photos Nico di Angelo took of him started to linger in Percy’s head. <em> You look happy. </em>He relaxed at the thought of those three soothing words.</p><p>So when his phone buzzed, the glower on his face was wiped off clean, as he leaned forward in his seat in enthusiasm with his phone glued to his hand, like an excited boy opening a new pack of his favorite trading cards…</p><p>Or maybe, just a young teenage boy oblivious of himself falling deeply in love. </p><p>Nico di Angelo had texted him. It really was nothing—just a short text of him expressing his hatred toward mornings, but it didn’t fail to put a smile on Percy’s face. It felt like a cool bucket of water, which completely extinguished the embers of his rage. His fingers flew across his phone keyboard, replying to the text in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [I can never be a morning person…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Almost fell asleep on the bus on my way to school.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [i feel you. woke up late today got yelled at by my dad; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> today’s off to a great start :(] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A memory of his friend telling Percy to always wait at least fifteen minutes before sending back a text to anyone he was interested in (Percy wasn’t even sure if it was love he was feeling) passed through his head, but he couldn’t care less. It always confused Percy—it never felt right to keep someone you cared in waiting, especially someone who saw you the way you were. And maybe Nico agreed with him in such a sentiment. The reply came almost instantaneously, the grin on Percy’s face further widening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [:(( At least you’ll be away from him  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> for the next few hours?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [yeah, i guess. can’t believe i’m acknowledging  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the fact that school is my only sanctuary.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Haha, i'm all ears if you want to talk about it] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [thanks, maybe i’ll see you at lunch in the cafeteria?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Sounds good to me :)] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, but Percy remained in his seat, letting a lighthearted chuckle spill out of his mouth. If it was an ordinary morning, Percy would have followed the crowd of yawning and dark-circled zombies out of the classroom. He would have joined the crowd, rubbing his eyes, letting a careless yawn escape his mouth, already tired of imagining his dad yelling at him when returning back home at the end of the day. </p><p>But it wasn’t an ordinary morning. His footsteps to the classroom door were light, imbued with peculiar happiness—after all, he was still at school, and it was 8:30 AM. But Percy remained unwavering by the depressing morning atmosphere, the grin still slapped on his face. He glanced at the window next to the classroom door and quickly smoothed his morning hair. His cheeks had a rosy tint.</p><p><em> Good-bye to dismal mornings, </em> Percy thought, a melodious, joyful hum escaping his lips.</p><p>Percy Jackson was supposed to be upset…  but that seemed damn near impossible with the existence of Nico di Angelo in his life.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Maybe school indeed was a sanctuary for Percy—a place he ran away for comfort when his father’s presence suffocated him—but he often used the term very loosely. </p><p>Percy chewed on his turkey sandwich. He wasn’t particularly fond of lunch like many other students may. Considering the cafeteria a place where everyone gathered around, and as Percy being his school’s pride with his excelling swimming skills, he was bound to catch eyes in a myriad of other students as the swimming dude or the swim team captain. </p><p>The comments and compliments from strangers were flattering, but it was the last thing Percy needed. It was clear he was away from his dad’s haunting presence when he was at school, but the eyes of expectations seemed to follow him everywhere—especially at school—no matter how hard he tried to escape. He needed space, or he felt he would forever be detached from who he truly is, but no one seemed to understand.</p><p>When Percy forced a stiff smile to a group of girls wishing him luck for the upcoming swimming competition, the sandwich started to taste stale in his mouth. He grimaced and dumped it into his brown lunch bag, sighing in exasperation. His eyes darted across the cafeteria, looking for a boy with dark hair. </p><p>Then, the chattering of the cafeteria seemed to cease when Percy met eyes with Nico across the cafeteria, who amiably smiled back, waving his hand. The forced smile on Percy’s lips molded into a natural one and Percy waved back. Nico was wearing a brown leather aviator jacket with a black Ramones t-shirt underneath, paired with some black jeans and a worn-out pair of black Converse highs. His camera hung over his neck and slightly swung side to side when he walked over to Percy. </p><p>“Hey.” Nico was smiling, as he sat across Percy at the cafeteria table. Unable to hide his genuine pleasure seeing Nico, Percy’s smile was goofy, but it seemed Nico didn’t notice.</p><p>“Hey,” Percy replied, his tone light and excited. “How were classes?”</p><p>Nico shrugged. He pulled out a banana from his bag which he started to peel. “Alright, I guess. Almost fell asleep during Mr. Thomas’s class.” Nico took a small bite of the banana and started to chew. His round cheeks made him look like a chipmunk.</p><p>Percy laughed, his chin resting on his hand in nonchalance. “That man’s voice really is something. I honestly don’t remember a thing I learned in his class last year, except for the fact that he had a really soothing voice and made peculiar noises.”</p><p>Nico swallowed and chuckled. “You know how he always makes that distinctive noise when someone asks a question?”</p><p>“Oh God,” Percy laughed, then cleared his throat, knitted his brows. His hands meticulously opened, pretending to hold an invisible textbook. He pushed his invisible glasses up the bridge of his nose pensively, the way Mr. Thomas always adjusted his glasses when an unexpected question startled him. “Hm? Errrrr…  Hmm.”</p><p>Nico burst into laughter. It sounded like heaven. “And you know how he would just stare at the whiteboard looking real pensive, saying that he’ll think about it—” Nico knitted his eyes and pressed his lips together, tapping on his chin with his finger. “—until someone speaks up and says they’ve got the answer.”</p><p>“I doubt he actually understands any of the things he teaches us.”</p><p>Nico giggled. “I second that.”</p><p>The cafeteria was bustling with people, with various voices clamoring over one another. It was noisy, but all Percy heard and see was the boy with the camera sitting in front of him, who continued to excitedly chatter on about the peculiar Mr. Thomas. His surroundings, which he would have been so self-conscious of, slowly blurred away, accentuating Nico’s very presence in front of him.</p><p>Percy felt a similar sensation before—when he was submerged in the pool, his ears in the water, hearing his heartbeat ringing. All noises ceased to exist but the thumping of his own heart, and Percy always never felt so alive. And talking with Nico, allowing him to enter his personal space, Percy felt like he was underwater, hearing his heartbeat beating faster and faster. </p><p>Seeing the way he slightly covered his mouth with his fingers when laughing, or the way he looked like a chipmunk with his cheek full of food, or the way his eyes twinkled when Percy opened his mouth, Percy ever so clearly heard the drumming of his heart against his chest in—</p><p>
  <em> In what? </em>
</p><p>Percy blinked his eyes, confused. His brain spun, unable to distinguish what this emotion he was feeling, but couldn’t quite grasp onto it. He cocked his head, momentarily dazed, but as if intoxicated by the moment, let his consciousness focus solely on Nico.</p><p>And so, when one of his swim teammates called out his name, it took Percy quite some time to snap back into reality, acknowledging him. Percy blinked hard, then met his eyes.</p><p>“Coach told me about wanting to meet you after lunch.”</p><p>Percy felt like his head was yanked out of the water. Percy cursed internally. “Alright, thanks.”</p><p>The teammate knitted his eyebrow. “You ‘ight, my guy?” He lightly patted his back before heading back to his seat to enjoy his lunch. “Don’t push yourself too hard. The competition’s soon.” </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks.” Percy mumbled, and as he couldn’t help but feel sour, he scowled. Remembering Nico in front of him—which he wasn’t yet used to, considering he always preferred to be alone than let himself consumed by strangers—he tried to quickly wipe it off from his lips, but with Nico already peering at him with eyes full with concern, he chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“You okay?” Nico’s voice was soothing, and Percy let himself relax.</p><p>Percy sighed. “Yeah. Just… ” He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. “Overwhelmed.” Percy shook his head. “It’s just that I’m tired, I guess. Nothing to worry about.” </p><p>He forced a smile. It was one which worked with everyone, one which everyone would glance at and smile back amiably—like the girls at the cafeteria some moments ago—but Nico kept his soft, worried gaze on Percy’s.</p><p>After a few moments, Nico smiled, throwing his banana peel into his brown paper lunch bag. “Do you wanna get out of here?”</p><p>Percy frowned. “Out of here?”</p><p>Nico rose from his seat. “C’mon.” </p><p>And as if allured by his dark brown eyes, like Alice was at the sight of the White Rabbit, Percy Jackson got up from his seat and followed Nico di Angelo out of the cafeteria.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The place Nico led Percy was nowhere unfamiliar. In fact, it was somewhere Percy was a bit too familiar with.</p><p>They settled in the school bleachers outside, which faced the large track and field court. Staring down at the reddish-brown tracks, Percy remembered the times he ran around it, huffing for air, listening to his coach yell from behind. He winced at the memory, but a swift breeze passed through his hair as if comforting him. The weather was windy but wasn’t overly chilly, and Percy let the breeze embrace him. His black hair fluttered through the air.</p><p>“I usually sit here and eat lunch most of the time,” Nico started, pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head lean into it. “Away from the noise,” he whispered and closed his eyes. The wind blew lovely breezy kisses, setting his dark hair free.</p><p>Percy studied Nico—he had beautiful, long eyelashes. A skull ring in his finger twinkled under the afternoon sun. </p><p>“Away from the noise,” Percy repeated. </p><p>He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. The wind whispering playful messages, birds tweeting on the branches of a tree nearby, students yelling at each other in the distance, and Nico di Angelo’s soft chuckle. Percy opened his eyes.</p><p>Nico’s eyes were smiling. “It’s pretty comforting out here.” He shuffled his feet. “You never know when you will drown from all the noises.”</p><p>Drown. Drowning used to be such a foreign concept for Percy. To be a swimming athlete, drowning was the last thing he was worried about when it came to thinking of ways he will die. But it wasn’t drowning underwater he was scared of—he was scared of drowning in all the noises, expectations. He trembled at the thought of his eventual suffocation when the waves of expectations crashed onto him, curling their cold fingers around his throat. </p><p>Percy looked at Nico. His mysterious eyes seemed to look right through him—not in an unpleasant way, but in such a comforting way. It was comforting in the sense that Nico knew he had to shed a layer of facade to see the true Percy Jackson. A smile curled at the end of Percy’s lips. “Yeah,” he replied. “You never know.”</p><p>Nico looked down for a moment, then met Percy’s eyes. “There’s a little thing I like to do when I feel overwhelmed.” He shifted so he faced Percy. “You curl your fingers like this—” Nico curled his fingers into a circle. “—and bring it to one of your eyes.”</p><p>Nico looked out in the track and field court. “You can’t really choose what you want to hear,” He smiled. “But you can at least focus on what you want to see. Emphasize the beauty in the ordinary.”</p><p>Percy carefully brought his hand to one of his eyes. The once vast track and field court was reduced to a little circle through Percy’s eyes. Through the circle, he saw the green rugby field area. Nothing really came to him as beautiful or pleasant, until the memory of him lying on the green on one particular January evening came into mind.</p><p>Percy was alone, his back against the green, staring into the vast sky. He saw his breath when he exhaled—it was a cold night, but Percy didn’t mind the cold embracing him. It kept him company. His earbuds in his ears let out a soothing melody. </p><p>Although it wasn’t much, the moment felt permanent, just seeing the stars in the sky, listening to his favorite playlist. Percy smiled at the thought of the memory and pulled his hand away from his eye. The track and field court spread across his eyes. <em> Emphasize the beauty in the ordinary, </em>he thought.</p><p>“Is this why you take photos?” Percy asked Nico, seeing the camera around his neck.</p><p>Nico was silent for a moment. He then slowly nodded. “Sometimes beauty is drowned in a sea of ordinary.”</p><p>Percy thought that for a moment, remembering his memory of lying on the rugby field, counting the stars in the sky. “I think it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What you do. I think it’s beautiful.” Percy scratched his ear. “It’s like…  giving things a chance to shine instead of letting them fade away.” He thought of the pictures Nico took of him during yesterday’s practice.</p><p>Nico smiled back. “Thank you,” He touched his camera, then continued, his eyes smiling at Percy’s. The next few words ablaze Percy’s cheeks on fire. “I think you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Nico must have been completely unaware of the fact that he said that too because when Percy covered his mouth to hide his reddened face, Nico’s cheeks almost turned instantaneously scarlet. Percy was afraid his heart would burst.</p><p>“Thanks.” Percy managed to say. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Nico mumbled, then his voice lowered almost into a whisper, as he met Percy’s eyes. His dark eyes were pregnant with sincerity. “You really are beautiful. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Beautiful, was not the word Percy would ever use to describe himself. He was broken, still trying to mend the pieces of his broken self back together. And even if the pieces were to be mended together again, Percy knew they would end up shattered, and slowly, he was losing who he truly was. He wasn’t beautiful, and he knew that better than anyone. But somehow, hearing Nico say it, Percy started to wonder if there was a part of him that made him beautiful—maybe hidden somewhere deep inside him. </p><p>And then, Percy thought of the photos again. <em> You look happy. </em>He had to smile.</p><p>The sound of bells broke him out of his thoughts. Nico cleared his throat, as he got up from his seat. “Shall we, uh, head back in?”</p><p>Looking at the rugby field one last time, and back at Nico, Percy smiled amiably. He wasn’t ready to let go of this moment just yet—out of the expectations, appreciating the beauty around him, with the comforting presence of Nico. Percy Jackson stayed in the bleachers, the breeze tickling him. His hand found its way to the hem of Nico’s jacket.</p><p>“Not yet.” He whispered. </p><p>And so, school may have been a sanctuary for Percy Jackson, but it only was with the presence of Nico di Angelo—no, Nico di Angelo was his very sanctuary.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter will mainly be about nico's backstory :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a snowy afternoon. Nico di Angelo was sitting in one of the chairs on the porch, reading a small book with huge letters on his lap, admiring the snow which softly flaked over his backyard from time to time. It was the 28th of January, and Nico di Angelo was patiently waiting for someone to arrive home. His eyes constantly drifted toward the entrance of his huge house, his feet dangling above the floor in anticipation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And some moments later, a car drove up to the house—a black sedan—as a woman wearing a black coat got out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nico!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico let a delighted exclamation spill out his mouth as he met his eyes with the woman. She waved her hand towards Nico while brushing her inky long hair behind her ear with the other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maria di Angelo was her name, and she was a stunningly beautiful individual. Like the night sky, she exuded an aura so dark and mysterious, but simultaneously comforting. Her eyes twinkled like the stars threaded upon the sky, whispering lullabies that put the most abashing thoughts to sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico offered a toothy smile at the sight of the woman. “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mamma</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!” He abruptly got to his feet and ran to her open arms, as his book toppled from his lap and onto the porch floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The embrace was strong and warm, as Nico drank his mother’s presence in one huge gulp, like a child excitedly chugging down a glass of milk, leaving a white, careless mustache above their lips. Maria’s surprised laugh slid into his ears like a perfect symphony. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sweet Angelo,” She started, patting his head in a touch so gentle, Nico dug himself deeper into her. She was warm. “I’ve got something for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling Nico away from her embrace, Maria hung something—something with quite the weight—over Nico’s neck. Nico looked down at the rectangular object hanging over his chest, as a flush of red started to wash over his cheeks. His fingers moved to the tinny buttons and dials, then to the circular lens, carefully running his single finger around the metal. It was a small camera. A genuine, happy smile stretched across his face, as he met his mother’s eyes. She smiled back, brushing his hair out of his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy ninth birthday, Tesoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s to seeing the beauty of the world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The snow gently fell from the sky as the two embraced again, chortling with joy. Nico looked up at the sky, feeling like a blackberry on a delectable tart, feeling the soft sprinkling of sweet powdered sugar. He stuck out his tongue, and the taste of the snow that day was something Nico would never be able to forget. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico fidgeted with his camera, kicking the road against his black sneakers. It was a sunny spring afternoon, and he was in front of his favorite candy shop, waiting for his mother to gather her purse and wallet from her car. The road was busy, and naturally, Nico di Angelo’s curious eyes started to study the myriad of different people passing by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were all wearing dark clothes, with equally depressing and disgruntled expressions on their face—a man had his eyebrows furrowed as he clicked his tongue in contempt, his eyes glued onto his phone. A woman yelled over her phone, spewing profanities. Another man wearing a neat suit passed, drinking something out of a brown paper bag. The drink trickled down his bushy beard, as he carelessly wiped it with the back of his hand. Nico met his eyes with the man—his eyes were lifeless and dispassionate, as a wave of fear crept out of Nico’s heart. Nico quickly looked away, his hands twisting the lens of his camera in sudden nervousness. A shiver crawled up his spine. The spring sun didn’t feel so warm anymore, as his lips quivered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So when Maria di Angelo came up to him with her elegant smile through the crowd of displeased people, Nico felt comforted, quickly grabbing onto the hem of her coat. Nico couldn’t care about the fact that many of his friends no longer hugged or kissed or held onto their mothers—his mother was his beacon of love and comfort he always needed. And in a world so listless and dark, it was all Nico could hold on to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maria smiled and pulled him into her embrace. She was warm. A pang of comfort quickly spread across Nico’s body, and a natural smile stretched across his once quivering lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they entered the candy shop, Nico excitedly ran through the aisle, peering at candies in different colors, shapes, and sizes neatly organized in glass jars. He tiptoed over the counters and feasted on the gumdrops, lollipops, candies, and even chocolates, feeling his mouth watering at the sight of the sugary sweets. Grabbing a plastic bag, he started to fill it with his choice of sweets, exclaiming in joy at the sight of the most peculiar-looking candies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a while, the bag was starting to get pretty full, but Nico continued to meander through the aisles, his eyebrows now knitted. Noticing this, Maria walked up to Nico. Her long black coat swayed side to side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong, Tesoro?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico looked up at his mother with a pout. “I can’t find my favorite candy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maria di Angelo smiled. “Ah, the pomegranate gummies?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico nodded, as his eyes drifted away through the aisle, hoping to find the red shiny gummies. Maria looked through the aisle and then grinned, looking back at Nico with her finger pointed at one of the shelves. “I think it’s right over there.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico followed her finger, but no red gummy caught his eyes on any of the shelves—only gumdrops and lollipops. He whimpered, and his head drooped forward, dejected. Seeing Nico, Maria crouched down and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Curl your fingers into a circle, Nico.” Her voice was amiable and patient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked at his mother in a quizzical expression but slowly curled his finger into a circle. The bag of candies rustled in his other hand. Maria di Angelo then brought his small hand over one of his eyes. “Try looking for the gummies again, but this time, through the circle.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico wasn’t sure what his mother wanted him to find out but he nonetheless squinted his eyes and peered through the hole, like a pirate would, in search of an island in a sea of nothingness. Different varieties of candies filled his view, like a pirate staring into a vast blueness…  until his eyes indeed caught a glimpse of the red shiny rubies. On the top shelf, the shelf which his mother was pointing at, were the gummies Nico oh-so desperately wanted. They shone under the shop light, and a sense of elation spread through Nico’s body, like a pirate who finally found the mysterious treasure island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s there!” Nico bounded over to the shelf and twisted the jar open, and scooped two big spoonfuls of the gummy into his plastic bag. Nico looked back at Maria in a triumphant, toothy smile, and Maria smiled back, as she gently kissed his forehead. “You can find anything in a sea of ordinary. You just have to look.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He chewed on the pomegranate gummy as they walked out of the shop, as he thought to himself. Sea of ordinary. His camera dangled side by side as he walked. He glanced at his mother, then his camera. He swallowed his gummy, and let his mother walk to the car alone, as Nico di Angelo stopped and stood in front of the candy shop once again, and brought his camera to his eyes, the way he did a few moments ago in the store with his curled fingers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was an ordinary spring afternoon, with the streets bustling with people with the same unsatisfied, displeased expression. But among the sea of ordinary, Nico caught the elegant sight of his mother walking to the car. She was smiling, brushing her hair behind her ear—and she seemed to glow in genuine joy. Among the depressed people living their lives in unsatisfaction, Maria exuded happiness, love, and most of all, beauty. So when Maria di Angelo turned around, after noticing Nico’s absence, and waved her hand towards him, Nico pressed the shutter button, to remind him what it is to find treasure in a vast blue sea of oblivion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s to seeing the beauty of the world.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nico started to understand what Maria meant. He offered a smile and bounded over to her, as she embraced him with a burst of joyous laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em><span>Maria di Angelo died a day before Nico’s tenth birthday. Her car plunged down into a river that night when her car abruptly slid against the icy pavement, spiraling out of control. Nico waited for his mother’s return that night, but all he was greeted with was an officer who took off his hat in front of his house the next morning.  </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico stayed in his room for the entirety of the funeral—he believed that if he attended the funeral, he would be accepting his mother’s death. And he wasn’t ready for that. So Nico instead sobbed quietly in the corner of his room, trying to grasp onto every small memory he had with her, worried they might disappear now that Maria was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father, an American who wanted to teach Nico how to hunt, strictly told him it was unmanly of him to show emotions, so he would often bite down his sorrow. But his mother whispered to him in her embrace, that emotions are a natural part of being a human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember, Tesoro,” She brushed Nico’s hair. “It is better for you to let your emotions out, rather than keeping it inside you until it implodes someday.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico sniffed. “But papá told me that it’s unmanly of me to cry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, my precious Angelo,” Maria held Nico tighter. “Do not listen to what your dad says. Boys should be allowed to be emotional.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Nico cried his heart out, soaking his mother’s shirt in his tears. Maria would kiss his forehead after, and get him a warm cup of milk, which filled his once depressed heart with nothing but joy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So with his camera in his embrace, which he understood would be the last remnant of his mother, Nico di Angelo cried and cried, wishing to be in his mom’s embrace. That winter was especially cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father coped with his grief in a different way. Instead of letting his emotions out, he started to drink. He talked about everything but Maria, as if he wanted to believe that his family consisted only of him and Nico from the beginning. They moved away from their navy-colored house and settled in a brown house with a black roof, and although Nico never wanted to leave the house in which he made so much memory with his mother, he remembered reluctantly getting into the car, fidgeting the camera, feeling his father’s gaze of contempt resting on him. He urged Nico to forget his Italian identity, which reminded him of Maria’s presence, and attempted to further Americanize Nico. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There's mail for you, papá.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For god’s sake, Nico. Do not call me papá.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When one day, his father tried to confiscate the very camera which Maria gave Nico on his ninth birthday, they broke into a quarrel. The camera ended up shattered on the living room floor, and all of Nico’s pictures of her mother, and his memories with her were shattered with it. His father simply sighed heavily and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d better stop getting yourself involved in photography.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All Nico was able to do was bite back his tears, as he gathered the broken pieces and took them back into his room. The broken pieces were threaded into a necklace which he always wore under his shirt. It was the only thing he had that reminded him of his mother, and he wasn’t going to let his father take his childhood away from him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father thought that forgetting would be the best cure for the family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico di Angelo woke up from his dream. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t. It was 2 AM in the morning and seeing his mother’s bright, elegant and comforting smile in his dreams, he pulled his cover to his mouth and started to sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been five years since Maria’s death, and although people often said that time will solve everything, Nico di Angelo was physically living in the moment, but mentally sitting in the corner of his room on his tenth birthday, crying with his camera in his embrace. He was forever living on that specific January. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico reached down inside his shirt and rubbed his fingers against the necklace, like the way he fidgeted on the buttons of the camera Maria gave him. He sighed, thinking about his mother on that spring afternoon in front of the candy shop. The memory of her bright, warm aura seemed to embrace Nico, but her face started to come hazier and hazier as years lapsed. All he could make out of her was her smile, and everything else felt like a blur. He could feel her, but that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico clenched his eyes—a futile attempt to remember his mother on that spring day, glowing like a diamond among a myriad of disgruntled people—and sighed quietly before opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he tried it once again, a figure appeared. But it wasn’t Maria—the individual wasn’t a woman. Clenching his eyes tighter, Nico came to realize that the individual smiling mischievously at Nico, waving their hand was—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes shot open. He didn’t know why, but he started to cry, digging his head into his knees. His covers started to soak with his tears but Nico didn’t mind. Remembering the aura Percy exuded in his memory, Nico started to understand why he was so drawn to Percy in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he saw Percy, it was like that spring day he saw his mom through the crowd of people. A beauty in a sea of ordinary, radiating rawness that you could never replace with anything else. The way Percy smiled towards him, his blue jersey in nonchalance over his neck, a blue lollipop sticking out of his mouth, was uncannily similar to how Maria looked at Nico under the spring sun, waving at him in affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy may have seemed to look like an idiot that morning, but it was because he felt so out of place—compared to his teammates with serious expressions, with neatly worn jerseys, Percy smiled at everything. He was more like a lone flower in a field of nothing but grass—he was eye-catching and original. He seemed out of place, but that’s what made him so interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he swam, he was the water itself, oozing beauty which Nico didn’t know a human being was capable of. Stroking through the water with his long arms, he was magnificent, and Nico realized that Percy was the beauty that Nico was craving for so long, after the loss of his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked for beauty in the sea of the ordinary because he wanted to believe that in a world so cruel, there’s still beauty, like Maria. It was his small attempt to remember her, despite his father’s constant looks of disdain. And Percy reminded Nico that there still was beauty left in the world, like the shiny pomegranate gummies in a sea of sweets, or his mother amiably smiling at him through a crowd of busy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his eyes and blinking away the tears, Nico quickly grabbed his phone and dialed someone. It was almost 2:30 AM, but Nico couldn’t care less. He needed to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello? Nico?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico felt like crying at the sound of his voice and opened his quivering lips. “I need to see you,” He took one deep breath and continued. “I miss you.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i miss you more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy had ditched his swimming practice today. </p><p>He didn’t <em> just </em> ditch practice—he just decided to ditch school. Instead of continuing his day at school, Percy rested his head on Nico’s thighs on the bleachers, feeling the warm afternoon sun. He could already imagine the reaction of his coach—clicking his tongue in contempt in his office—but Percy simply smiled, let his eyes close, and decided to enjoy the comforting moment with Nico. </p><p>When the bell rang again, Percy got up and eyed Nico with adventurous eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>So Percy Jackson drove his bike out of school, letting the cool autumn wind dance around him. He drove to the McDonald’s drive-thru with Nico behind him, who was wearing his spare bike helmet, with his small hands clenched around Percy’s waist. </p><p>Percy was ridiculously relieved that the human heart wasn’t located in the waist area, for his heart started to hammer against his ribcage, feeling Nico’s arms around him. The way Nico grabbed Percy’s shirt when he sped up his bike on the road melted Percy’s heart. He imagined Nico’s nervous yet excited visage drawn upon his face as he whizzed down the streets—now Percy was devastated that the human anatomy didn’t have a set of eyes on the back of its head. He just wished to see Nico’s face whenever. </p><p>When they arrived at the drive-thru and faced the speaker, Percy leaned to the side and scanned through the menus. The Big-Mac looks oddly appetizing today, Percy thought, as he opened his mouth, close to the two-way speaker. “I’ll have a Big Mac with medium fries and…” Percy faced Nico. “What’s your go-to menu?”</p><p>Through the clear shield of the helmet, Percy noticed Nico’s furrowed eyebrows. Percy couldn’t see the entirety of Nico’s face, but he was sure he was pouting, pensive in thought, his eyes scanning through the myriads of menus. With his eyebrows still furrowed, Nico faced Percy. “Uh, I don’t really have one,” He shrugged. “I’m okay with anything.”</p><p>Percy was feeling mischievous. He offered an impish smile. “You’re okay with anything?” </p><p>Nico slowly nodded back. </p><p>After studying Nico’s eyes for a moment, Percy faced the speaker again and opened his mouth. His voice was playful. “And we’ll have a Hamburger Happy Meal set.”</p><p>Percy heard Nico making a noise of confusion and felt a stinging look of disbelief, but before Nico could protest or even utter a single word, Percy quickly revved his bike up and drove down the drive-thru lane. He heard Nico’s yelp and he clenched tighter around Percy’s waist, as a wide grin stretched across Percy’s face. </p><p>As Percy slowed down his bike at the sight of the next station to pay for the meal, he felt Nico’s hands on his shoulders. Percy looked back, to see a flustered Nico di Angelo eyeing him with the most incredulous look Percy had witnessed in his life. He stifled a laugh, as Nico scoffed. </p><p>“You got me a Happy Meal?”</p><p>Percy shrugged in complete nonchalance. “You said you’re okay with anything?”</p><p>Nico narrowed, then rolled his eyes. He dug his hands in his jacket pocket in a sense of defiance. And Percy found that a bit too adorable. </p><p>When the cashier gave him his receipt and change which Percy shoved inside his jacket pocket, Percy looked at Nico. “C’mon. Hands around my waist.”</p><p>Nico grumbled and Percy chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I promise you, Happy Meals aren’t that bad either, okay?” Percy reached for Nico’s hands which were planted deep into his aviator jacket.</p><p>Holding Nico’s hands with his own, Percy carefully pulled them out of Nico’s pockets. He noticed that Nico’s eyebrows were no longer furrowed, and momentarily thought he saw a wash of red across Nico’s cheeks… but it was difficult considering he was wearing a helmet. Percy positioned Nico’s hands around his waist. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Percy’s eyes smiled at Nico as he reluctantly rested his head against Percy’s back, his fingers naturally curling around the curves of Percy’s waist. Percy chuckled to himself and started to drive the bike up the lane, his heart fluttering.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two settled at a nearby beach and took a bite into their burgers. Nico grimaced at the sight of the red McDonald’s Happy Meal box, but his look of disapproval quickly dissolved the moment he bit into the hamburger, the way cotton candy did at the touch of the tip of one's tongue. Percy raised his eyebrows as he studied Nico’s face, and managed to smile. “I see you’re enjoying your Happy Meal.”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, okay, I guess they aren’t that bad.”</p><p>Percy smiled, as he gestured to the red box. “You should check the toy inside. That’s the best part of every Happy Meal.”</p><p>Nico swallowed his burger and managed to peer into the box, and soon fished out a figurine wrapped in a thin plastic bag. Tilting his head to the side in curiosity—as a dog would at the sound of someone calling its name—Nico grabbed each side of the plastic bag and gave it a good firm pull. With an abrupt snap, the figurine revealed itself to Percy and Nico. </p><p>Nico raised his eyebrows and held the figurine up. “It’s… Squirtle.”</p><p>Percy laughed in delight. “Hey, it’s my favorite Pokemon! I also have a Squirtle doll hanging over my rearview mirror in my car.”</p><p>Nico smiled back. “No wonder,” He took a bite of his burger and chewed before continuing. Studying the figurine carefully, then eyeing Percy with a grin, Nico continued. “You remind me of Squirtle.”</p><p>With his eyebrows raised, Percy shrugged, and casually chewed on his fry. His eyes gleamed playfully. “You trying to say that I’m adorable?”</p><p>Percy felt as if he finally discovered his favorite thing to do when Nico stopped chewing on his burger, eyes-wide, a wash of red covering his cheeks. From the reaction he saw from Nico at the drive-thru to this moment of him blabbering, startled by Percy’s such straightforwardness, Percy Jackson smiled at the cuteness Nico exuded when he was dumbfounded and harried. Catching Nico off guard and examining his reaction had easily become Percy Jackson’s new favorite thing to do.</p><p>Every single reaction Nico made was so enjoyable to watch for Percy—he loved the way Nico knitted his eyebrows when he was pensive in thought, or the way his eyes blinked in embarrassment when he was flustered. It was new, discovering so much genial and charming aura from someone. It almost felt too good to be true. Percy chuckled, as he listened to Nico’s blabber spilling out of his lips. </p><p>“—that’s not what I meant, I meant that because Squirtle is a water-type Pokemon, and, and, you look stunning when you swim, so Squirtle reminded me of you, but like, okay, I’m also not saying that you’re not adorable, and, and that you look like a turtle because that would be rude, you look more like a—let me think—a, a baby seal and, oh my God, I don’t even know what I’m saying I just think—”</p><p>“Okay, that is one long way of saying “yes”.”</p><p>Nico gave him a look of disbelief, but his cheeks were crimson. Percy laughed out—it was a delight discovering all the expression Nico was capable of drawing upon his face.</p><p>Percy shrugged. “I mean, if that’s the case with Squirtle being cute,” Percy took the figurine from Nico’s hand, and studied it carefully. The Squirtle figurine had an adorable smile. He looked back at Nico, who was staring at him in curiosity. </p><p>Percy felt a hint of red rising on his cheeks before opening his mouth. He cleared his throat quietly and continued. “I would say that it’s you who looks like Squirtle.”</p><p>Nico’s curious look on his eyes broke into a smile, as a shy laugh spilled out of his mouth. “I’m not cute.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. “You are.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Nico giggled.</p><p>“You are, okay? End of discussion,” Percy shoved the remaining bit of his burger into his mouth as he put up his hand before Nico started to refute him again. Nico groaned.</p><p>“I don’t know what you see in me that you could possibly think is cute.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes, but his lips were grinning. “Oh, Nico, only if you could see yourself from my perspective.” He dipped his fry in some ketchup and threw it into his mouth. “Let’s finish the burger for now, shall we?”</p><p> Nico eyed him unsurely, his lips pouted, but nodded. He pushed the remaining bit of the burger into his mouth and chewed on it. Again, he looked like a chipmunk with both his cheeks full. Percy smiled. </p><p>The two took the next few moments to simply appreciate the ocean laid out in front of them. Under the glowing sun, the ocean shimmered beautifully in different hues of sky blue and white, and a tender sensation started to slowly squeeze Percy. Closing his eyes and slowly opening them, Percy let the balmy and beachy wind caress his cheeks and body, and his body floated deep into his past. Before Percy could notice, his eyes were looking through his curled fingers at a man and a young boy by his side. Their mouths were slightly opened as if they were laughing and for a split second, Percy saw his dad and him in the man and the boy.</p><p>“I used to come here a lot when I was little,” Percy started, lowering his hand. Nico turned his head to face Percy’s, his eyes gleaming sincerely, and Percy appreciated how much Nico was willing to listen to his sob story, always engaging his full attention into the conversation. Percy felt vulnerable when he was with Nico, and it was never in such a negative way.</p><p> “My dad taught me how to swim at this very ocean, and I was fascinated by it the moment I learned it. I never found so much joy other than swimming. I loved the ocean—from the waves it created, or even just the animals which lived in it. And so I loved the way I was able to be part of it when I swam.  When kids my age jabbed their plastic dinosaurs at each other, I filled up my bathtub and submerged myself in it, letting my marine animal figures float around me.” Percy smiled at the thought of his younger self surrounded by toy dolphins in the bathtub, imagining himself as one of them, beautifully jumping out of the water and diving back gracefully.</p><p>Percy furrowed his eyebrows, and his head slowly drooped down. “One day, my dad signed me up for a small town swimming competition. When he saw me coming in first, he realized that I was talented in the area, and that was when I entered the world of competitive swimming. And although it was nice being appreciated and noticed for what I love to do, and seeing my dad happy every single time I returned home with a trophy or a gold medal, when you have too many medals hanging around your neck, you’re bound to drown.</p><p>“My dad’s obsession with me becoming a professional swimmer was burdensome. He told me that this was all for my future, for the sake of my good. But…” Percy stopped momentarily to absorb his thoughts. It was his first time ever speaking such thoughts out loud, and his first time being true to his emotions, and acknowledging them as a part of him. And he felt as if he was doing something that he wasn’t supposed to do. </p><p>He wasn’t supposed to be emotional, as his dad always reminded him before big games. Emotions were illogical and instinctive. Percy needed to be rational at all times. </p><p>But when Percy looked into Nico’s eyes, he felt that it was sometimes okay to let emotions out. After all, Percy felt like a ticking bomb, shoving his emotions into a huge box in his heart, which was already on the brink of overflowing. At a slight push, he was afraid he might implode, or explode on everything. But with Nico, Percy found the courage to let his emotions out, rather than keeping them in, because Nico truly seemed to understand Percy, and such gentleness was something Percy had never felt before. So, Percy continued.</p><p>“But I never wanted to achieve anything great from swimming. The ocean was my safe place. Swimming simply helped me become a part of it. And now,” Percy let a bitter, resigned smile curl at the end of his lips. “I don’t even know if I love swimming anymore.”</p><p>He looked out into the ocean again. “This is like my safe-place, I guess. Reminds me of all the good things about swimming and my childhood before I became the person I am now.”</p><p>Nico shuffled his feet and gradually opened his lips. “I don’t think you hate swimming, though.”</p><p>Percy looked at Nico and met his eyes. His fingers found their way to his camera, as Nico fidgeted with the camera lens. “There’s always a sense of sincerity and beauty when you are in the water. You just can’t make such authenticity up… unless you’re doing something you absolutely love.</p><p>“Don’t mind what your father says. The worst tragedy is forgetting who you are because you let others shape you,” Nico smiled amiably. “Only if you could see yourself swimming, Percy, you’ll agree with me when I say you are beautiful. And I bet that deep inside you, your passion for swimming and feeling the sensation of the waves against your skin still sends adrenaline through you.”</p><p>Percy stared at Nico for a moment, trying to fathom any sense of passion inside him that he had towards swimming. And again, the pictures which Nico took of him flashed across his head. You had to see the beauty through the ordinary, Percy reminded himself. Maybe in the sea of negativity, his genius passion and emotion toward swimming were drowning, desperately waiting for Percy’s attention. Slowly, but surely, a smile stretched across Percy’s lips. “Maybe you’re right.” He chuckled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Nico offered a warm smile back. Percy felt a blooming sensation throughout his body simply seeing it. Nico watered the withering plants in the garden in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When the two arrived at Myrtle Street, it was quite late. The sun had already set a few hours ago, and the blanket of dark blue covered the evening sky. When Percy checked his watch, it was already 9 PM. Getting off the bike, Nico smiled at Percy and pulled the helmet out of his head. “Thanks for the ride.” </p><p>Percy beamed back, opening the shield of his helmet to say good-bye. “No problem. Are your parents gonna be mad for getting home so late?” </p><p>Nico shook his head, a bit sadly. “My dad never cares. He’s probably sleeping on the sofa at the moment,” Nico presented the helmet. “Here.” </p><p>Percy shook his head, pushing the helmet back into Nico’s embrace. “Keep the helmet. Next time, you’re gonna help me take you to your safe place.”</p><p>Nico grinned and nodded gently. “I’ll text you.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>With Nico waving his hand at Percy who revved his bike and drove away from the street, Percy Jackson smiled like an idiot. Normally, he would have been shuddering in fear, imagining meeting his father with a disgruntled visage, yelling at him in a voice so boisterous. But with the memory of today’s conversation with Nico, remembering his dark eyes which comforted him, Percy lightheartedly drove his bike back home—he might have also hummed the tune of his favorite tune in the process. </p><p>When Percy arrived home, the house was vacant. Elated by the absence of his father, Percy slumped in his bed, a puffy and warm feeling blanketing him. Nico’s face kept reappearing now and then in Percy’s head, and finally learning how to be honest to his own emotions, Percy Jackson blushed, because he then understood that the warm, fuzzy sensation that he felt when he was with Nico was none other than love. </p><p><em> Love, </em>Percy thought, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He thought love was what his father gave him. But if you love someone, you are to care for them with sincerity and genuine understanding. His father was never truly sincere or tried to understand Percy. Percy was his marionette—his show doll to make him feel better about himself. </p><p>Love felt foreign, but Percy decided to cherish it and never let go while remembering and mumbling to himself that he should be honest to his emotions. </p><p>And so, when Percy’s father arrived home, a little over 2 AM, his shirt soaked in sweat, he greeted Percy with yells of where he was the entire day, and if he was out of his mind to ditch one of the final practices before the big game. </p><p><em> Where the </em> fuck <em> were you Percy? Are you out of your goddamn mind? </em></p><p>“Out, dad,” Percy nonchalantly replied, slowly getting himself up from the bed.</p><p><em> ‘Out’? </em> He scoffed. <em> Percy Jackson, you have a major game coming up soon, and you’re just gonna tell me that you were ‘out’? </em></p><p>Percy sighed. “I don’t know what else to tell you, dad. I’ve been out,” He paused before continuing. “It’s been suffocating.”</p><p>The look of disbelief on his father’s face irritated Percy. <em> ‘Suffocating’? What is it there for you to feel suffocated about? You’ve got the whole team supporting you, me supporting you in every way and—oh, no no no, don’t tell me you’ve eaten some junk while you were out.  </em></p><p>Percy laughed, in annoyance, irritation, and mostly hatred. He stood up from the bed and approached his dad, who was looming over Percy from the entrance of his room. “Yes, dad. I ate one big <em> fucking </em>Big Mac. What are you gonna do about that?”</p><p>A flash of pain oozed from Percy’s left cheek, as his head turned to his side. The slap was loud and painful, with a scoff of disbelief spilled out of the corners of Percy’s lips. </p><p>
  <em> You’re a disgrace, Percy. </em>
</p><p>Percy wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Percy’s dad approached Percy with a look of concern. His eyebrows were furrowed and he uncannily looked like Percy, but the magic Percy’s eyes imbued wasn’t present in his—it was murky and tainted. <em> What happened to you? What have I ever done to you? </em></p><p>Percy tried to bite down his tears, but as vulnerable as he became to his own emotions, he let his tears slide his cheeks. “‘What have I ever done to you?’ Dad, I’m suffocating. I can’t live like this anymore, having you shape me as if I’m the toy you can easily tweak and mold. I’m not your dog, I’m—I’m your son. And I shouldn’t be living the life you want, I should be living mine. What’s so difficult about this you don’t understand?”</p><p>
  <em> Percy, everything I’ve done was for your own sake. For your future. For your— </em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Percy roughly wiped the tears with the hem of his jacket. “No, dad. This was for you,” He sighed. “It was never for me.” </p><p>Letting his father’s wails of contempt echo behind him, Percy Jackson stormed out of the house, slamming the front door open. He jumped onto his bike and revved it up, feeling a pang of disappointment feeling the absence of Nico behind him. Driving into the night, Percy Jackson let go of all of his emotions he had been building up in himself. He cried, feeling gratified with the sensation of emotions spilling out his body. Seeing the beautiful night sky spread across his eyed, he mostly missed Nico, to comfort him with his sincere dark eyes. He wanted to hold him, hear his words of encouragement. He missed him so much, for he loved him so much.</p><p>So when Percy Jackson received a call from Nico while staring at the sky above, making his own constellations threading stars to stars, he felt like crying.</p><p>
  <em> I need to see you. I miss you. </em>
</p><p>“I miss you more. I’ll be there in a flash.”</p><p>The Yamaha bike revved up and whizzed into the dark 2:30 AM road. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think this is the messiest chapter I've written in this fic aflkjaflkjsf im sORRY AHHH<br/>hope everyone's enjoying their holidays though !!!!! </p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The very moment Percy arrived in front of his house, Nico ran into Percy’s embrace, overwhelmed by his salty scent which reminded him of the beach, the warmth of his body, and his soft breathing against his ears. It was as if diving into a heated bed after a cold, dreadfully freezing day--the comfort engulfed him whole and he let his body sink into the body of familiarity which came to him like sweet syrup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his tears soaking Percy’s shirt, Nico di Angelo thought of his mother, and the boy standing in front of him, who whispered words like candy. Nico sniffled against Percy’s chest, grabbing onto his t-shirt, grasping onto him for protection, but mostly for light--light to brighten up his days colored in black and white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if answering Nico’s desperate calls for comfort, Percy’s long fingers found their way to Nico’s head and raked through his dark hair. He didn’t question his tears, or his tiny hands grasping onto his shirt--he simply hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Percy whispered, his arm around Nico tightening. Nico sniffled in response and slowly nodded. “I’m here.” Nico savored those two words like honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico’s tears started to slowly cease, he pulled himself out of Percy’s embrace and met his eyes. The ocean green eyes glowed beautifully under the moonlight. Percy smiled, brushing Nico’s hair out of his face. Then he leaned closer to Nico’s ears and whispered, his voice low yet gentle, imbued with care. “Why don’t we go to your safe place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently leaning onto Percy’s broad back, Nico di Angelo enjoyed the cold night breeze brushing against his body. The Yamaha bike whizzed past asleep houses and quiet streets and the moon shone the two of them like a spotlight on a stage. It was an eerily quiet night, and the neighborhood was tranquil. It was as if a blanket of death had covered the world, and although Nico would have been uncomfortable of being in the silence alone, he relaxed, feeling Percy’s presence against his chest. He hoped this quiet night would simply last forever. It felt magical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bike stopped at a local park. The park was a small one, with trees and several benches, old street lamps, and a tall clock tower. All memories he made in the park started to come crashing onto him--taking pictures of strangers on the streets, listening to music through his cheap black earphones, or simply counting the stars in the night sky. But most of all, Nico thought of wishing for his mother as he sat in one of the benches, seeing children with their mothers. They were innocent, oozing with energy and pure joy, and when their mothers gave them a firm embrace with tender smiles, Nico smiled but always felt a pang of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Maria unexpectedly passed, Nico wasn’t ready to let go of his mother’s embrace. When children grow up, they drink the love their mothers give them and grow. They are given the time to distance themselves and become independent, away from their mothers’ touches and kisses, and learns to give the love they once received when young--but Nico’s time to do so was taken away by fate itself, just to be left neglected by his father. And maybe that was why he came to this place. He drank the love the strangers around him shared, like a thirsty man walking through a desert, exclaiming at the sight of a blue, scintillating oasis. He was older now, but he was still wishing for the innocent love children were given. He was thirsty for love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stepped into the park after Percy parked his bike, and though he wanted to hold Percy’s hand, he stopped himself, and instead shoved them inside the pocket of his jacket, feeling conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your safe place,” Percy said, as the two settled in one of the benches. Nico managed to nod. He should have been happy being in his safe place, but he wasn’t feeling particularly comfortable, surrounded by the tall trees which loomed over him more like an ominous shadow than a breezy shade to rest under. Nico glanced back at the bike. He would rather be on the bike, resting his head on Percy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Nico broke out of his thoughts when Percy lightly tapped his shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, hoping his weak smile would be enough to let Percy know that he was fine. However, instead of smiling back, Percy shifted closer to Nico, his eyes full of concern. “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stared into the boy’s eyes, and as if allured by the magic it held, the end of his lips dropped, as a low sigh escaped from the edge of his lips. “If I’m being honest, this isn’t my safe place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Percy, Nico then lightly chuckled, hugging his knees to his chest. When he looked up, the tree branches swayed side to side from the wind. Sighing, Nico opened his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is my safe place, though I’m not actually sure if I feel safe when I’m here,” Nico thought about the children and mothers he saw in the park, acknowledging the joy that he felt from simply seeing them. But part of him was pained and never satisfied, maybe because it was all wasteful wishing, someday hoping that he will be introduced to the same love his mother gave him. He tortured himself with something he might never be able to obtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother passed when I was little, and I was never given the time to prepare for her absence,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was quiet, simply listening to Nico’s small voice recollecting memories from when he was still young. He didn’t dare to open his mouth, for that he understood that Nico was needing someone who would listen to his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are lots of children in this town, so I would almost always see them with their mothers, playing catch ball or making flower crowns for each other in this park. And they always reminded me of my childhood, of how I once also was in my mother’s embrace, not afraid of a thing in the world, for I knew my mother would be here with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing the little ones laughing with their mothers, planting playful kisses on their cheeks and forehead, I felt I was charging myself with the love I was missing, though it all became more painful than joyous,” Nico turned his body to completely face Percy and leaned his head against the bench. He bit his lower lip, then slowly smiled. “I’m incapable of giving love, so it would all be wishful thinking to ask for love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew, and Nico sighed, recalling all the children he had seen in the park. Closing his eyes, he let the wind kiss his cheeks, trying to keep himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle voice made Nico’s eyes open. Looking in front of him, Nico saw Percy reaching his hand onto his cheek, and brushing stray strands of hair out of his face. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s not true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged, smiling at Nico. His smile was like a drop of sunshine--pleasant, like a campfire in a cold, dark night. “That you’re incapable of giving love.” Percy reached for Nico’s hand at the remark and gently held it. Nico felt his cheeks burning in crimson. He cleared his throat. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>true, I don’t even know what it is to give love at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was silent for a moment, then laughed. Nico frowned. “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Percy also leaned his head against the bench, staring into Nico’s eyes. “But Nico, you’re the one who gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico froze, unsure of how to react to Percy’s words. He felt his heart drumming violently against his ribcage, feeling the heat of his cheeks. Percy simply kept his eyes onto Nico’s, a sincere smile resting upon his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who noticed me when everyone walked away. You cared for me and listened to what I had to say, sincerely worried about me. You gave me confidence. You taught me to be true to my emotions. You noticed the broken in me and managed to fix it,” Percy paused for a moment, as if thinking of something, and let out a small chuckle. “You gave me love which no one was able to give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head. “No, but I’m incapable of giving it--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy quickly cut his words. “You are, Nico.” He paused once again, then opened his lips again. “You know how you always tell me that I’m beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico averted his head away from Percy, feeling embarrassed. He nodded quickly in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before meeting you, I was broken, unhappy. I wasn’t given encouragement but only pressure, and I let it consume me, pushing me into an abyss of sadness. I started to hate the very thing I love from all the unnecessary and suffocating attention, and worst, never let myself be true to my emotions. I let things be because, I don’t know, I felt life eventually will find its way.” Then he chuckled, scratching his cheek. “Well, it was more like I gave up, but that sounds a bit too morose, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico turned his face again to see Percy, he was pensive, running his fingers through his hair before continuing. “When you told me I was beautiful, I thought you were insane, or something. I was the opposite of beautiful--broken and tarnished… just not beautiful. But you gave me courage, but mostly love. And I think I’m...” Percy’s hand around Nico’s became slightly tighter. Nico quickly inhaled and swallowed, immersed in the moment. “I’m starting to believe in myself, and I thank you for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nico looked into Percy’s eyes, a drop of sadness seemed to swallow him whole. And with sad, yet charmingly joyous eyes, Percy continued. “You saved me, and I’ll make sure to give you the love you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know what to say, and he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. A quick mirage of Maria seemed to smile at him and vanish, her dark eyes sparkling brilliantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Maria left Nico, she unabashedly overflowed him with the purest thing one can receive--love from your mother when you were still a small child. This type of love, was innocent yet powerful, without a hint of unhappiness or a tinge of sadness. Maria’s love was like the sun herself--bright, round, and everlastingly warm, and for this was the only love which Nico knew, he unknowingly gave the same kind of love to Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico learned from Maria that it’s tenderness, sympathy, and kindness which brought people joy, and poured Percy with the same pure love he had once received from his mother. From the tip of her fingertips on his cheeks to her arms around his small body, Nico di Angelo was soaked with the love his mother gave him, and for that, the love Nico gave was pure and untainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico then felt Percy bringing Nico’s hand to his lips, as he lightly planted a kiss. Nico felt his cheeks burning, quietly relieved that the street lamps weren’t bright enough for Percy to see his reddened face. Percy smiled, as he moved closer to Nico, his hand finding its way onto Nico’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything happened so slow, yet so quickly. Nico locked eyes with Percy and let his heart take over his body, and slowly closed his eyes, feeling a pillowy softness covering his lips. Percy’s lips were unsure but delicate and casually passionate, as Nico felt his heart overflowing with inexplicable joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was sure that the park wasn’t his safe place when he sat on the bench. But feeling Percy’s soft lips against his, tender and sweet, Nico realized in an instant that this place, a place which he once felt joy and pain simultaneously, felt more comfortable than ever, feeling the love that the mischievous boy with black hair gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was kind and loving, as the scattered fragments of happiness Nico had in him condensed into one. The hand which once gingerly held Nico’s hand had its fingers interlocked into his, as the two palms exchanged warmth enough to melt Nico’s sorrows away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy kissed on Nico’s lower lips then pulled away, his cheeks also colored in a soft pinkish hue, and let out a happy chuckle, a bit flustered and shy. “I’m... sorry if I surprised you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head, also with a shy grin on his face. He felt the lingering tenderness of Percy’s lips on his, as he carefully licked the sensation off his lips and savored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled and looked at Nico lovingly. “Well, if this isn’t your safe place, should we try going somewhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at the boy in front of him. His eyes, bright and gleaming with tenderness whispered words of nectar and Nico eased, soaking himself into their magic. Nico and Percy’s fingers were no longer locked into each other, but their palms continued to share each other's warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nico whispered. “I’m already at my safe place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy furrowed his eyebrows. “Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded his head and lightly chortled. “Anywhere with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again! yes, i usually upload a new chapter every week but because i honestly didn't know how to continue this any further + lost motivation in writing because the english language.... is a pain in the ass.... im back like a month after posting my latest chapter :D apologies for the hiatus, and i'll hopefully continue to write this and actually finish it heh. also, apologies for another super short chapter but hope yall enjoyed it :) belated happy new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>